


Fatherly Advice

by Blurredmxnds



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Gen, dad!gordo, jox thinking about adopting a kid, soon to be dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredmxnds/pseuds/Blurredmxnds
Summary: Joe wants to adopt and Ox has a hard time with the idea of becoming a dad because his past. Here comes Gordo though to step up to the plate and talk some sense into him.





	Fatherly Advice

Joe wants a baby. He literally sits next to ox, who was waiting for him to come to be bed, and was like I want a baby. And Ox just freezes. It’s not like having a family with joe never crossed his mind. Because it has. He’s always wanted a big family ever since he’s known the Bennetts.  
  
Except Ox didn’t grow up with a big family. He didn’t have a loving and caring father. He had a supportive mother who went through hell and back for him. And it’s just that thought that stuck through his head. That maybe being a parent isn’t going to be all that easy as he thought it would be.

So Joe’s statement about having a baby shuts down Ox. He tries to fix it by saying we don’t have to have one now or whenever you’re ready. But Ox just isn’t hearing it. It kind of creates this strain. 

Mainly because Ox just doesn’t know how to tell Joe about how he grew up. He’s never told him how his father talked to him. How he barely saw his mom because of all the hours they both had to work. It’s just that Joe wouldn’t understand. But at the same time he isn’t giving Joe the opportunity to understand.

Instead Ox is pushing him away and Joe kind of gets depressed because what did he do wrong? Why doesn’t Ox want a family with me? Why doesn’t Ox want to talk to me?

It’s maybe two full weeks of them avoiding each other because they don’t know what to say that make Joe snap. Joe says something like, “Why won’t you talk to me Ox? We’re mates we’re supposed to communicate and work together but you’re leaving me in the dark. What’s going on.”

Ox ignores him as usual. He doesn’t know how to handle the situation. How the hell do you tell someone who’s had the best dad ever that they had the worst and they don’t want to be like them?

Ox gives a finally look at him before he grabs his coat and leaves for the next few hours. Joe hurts. He feels so blue and he knows Ox does too. He just doesn’t know what to do about it. He thinks maybe the only person who can get through to him is Gordo. So he calls him and tells him that Ox isn’t himself and that he needs him because he won’t let him in.

Gordo figures it must be serious because Joe even though he constantly bothers him, never asks him for anything. 

Gordo ends up finding Ox at the shop. He’s there fixing up the stress relieved car that the boys bought for fun. Gordo never thought the lazy asses would touch it but here Ox is under the car trying to forget whatever troubles that are haunting him.

He walks up to him and kicks his shoe and says, “hey kid get out from there.”

But there’s just the sound of the car being fixed that is his reply.

Gordo rolls his eyes and grabs Ox’s feet and pulls him out. 

“What the hell, Gordo.”

“Kid you know better to ignore me. I didn’t do shit to you so you better treat me with the same respect I give you.” 

Ox looks a bit disappointed in himself. He walks away and sits down at the nearest waiting chair and looks up at Gordo. Gordo follows him but doesn’t say anything. He wouldn’t push Ox. 

“Joe wants kids.”

If Gordo was drinking or eating something he would have definitely choked.

“Kids?”

“Kids.”

“And you both have talked about this before?” 

“Ah, well…” Ox had trailed off so Gordo sees where this is going.

“Ox did you try talking to him about it?” Gordo doesn’t want to press but it’s so like Ox not to talk about serious things. He knows not talking will definitely be the thing that will push Joe and Ox like before.

The silence answers Gordo’s questions.

“Seriously Ox? You know better. Did you idiots not learn from last time?”

“It’s hard Gordo. He doesn’t understand. He wouldn’t understand.”

“Then you explain it to him. He can’t understand if you don’t tell him what you think or feel on the matter.“

Ox still stays silent. He’s even more disappointed in himself. Gordo’s right. Of course he is. He’s looked up to him for so long he should have talked to him sooner.

“You know, I’m glad to have you in my life Gordo. You helped me a lot growing up. You helped me become the man I am today. The man that my father probably thought I never could be.”

Gordo sees red for a moment with the mention of Ox’s father. He couldn’t stand that man then and he still can’t now. “Your father was an idiot who didn’t deserve you or your mother. Your mother raised you right Ox. You’re gonna be a good dad one day.”

“You helped her you know. I consider you more than just a friend or brother Gordo. You’re like a father to me.” 

The look in Ox’s eyes has Gordo looking away. He didn’t think he’d ever have a family again. But he found it in Ox and Maggie and now the Bennetts again. 

He chuckles a little before saying, “thanks kid. You had some real good people surrounding you.” This was Gordo accepting what Ox said but also making sure he included the boys too.

They sit in each other’s company in silence. Just soaking up what the other has said.

It’s Ox that speaks up first. “You really think I could be a good father?“  
There was a tone in his voice that Gordo knew whatever his answer was, it would truly impact Ox’s decision.

“Oxnard Matheson. You brought some good back to that last name again. I think you’re gonna be a great dad, kid. I really hope you see that.” That’s the last thing Gordo says before he pats Ox on the back and leaves.

Ox sits there for a few more minutes till he gathers the courage to talk to Joe. He’s gonna apologize and explain everything to Joe. He doesn’t want to lose his mate or his future family before he has the chance to truly cherish them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out some of my other works on my wolfsong side blog @ www.ravensxng.tumblr.com


End file.
